


Temper Tyrannus

by Queerdinary



Series: Established Vignettes [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 08:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerdinary/pseuds/Queerdinary
Summary: ... it was unprofessional, it is making me so wet..  Kathryn could feel her cheeks burning, matching the command-red stripe across her tunic.“Do you know, Captain? You are  focused, intense. Indomitable.” Seven pushed her knee against the wall as she simultaneously pulled Kathryn’s wrists further up, effectively pinning her in place.“I wanted all of that directed at me."





	Temper Tyrannus

**Author's Note:**

> A little pwp in the ready room with an established J/7.

  
  
Jaw clenched, she kept her voice as impassive as she knew how as the view screen faded to black.

  “Seven, will you join me in my ready room.” It was not a question, and Janeway strode off to the side room without waiting for a response, “Tuvok-The Bridge.”  
  
She paced behind her desk, counting to ten, and after hearing the gentle swish of the doors closing behind them she turned, deadly slow, to level a glare at the stoic woman opposite her.  
  
“What. In fluidic space. Was. That.” She heard her teeth click together, adding an addition syllable, stringing out her words and staring up into that normally impassive face. _Katie, you know how to read that face like you read your regency novels, you know the precise expression when she-. Not now. Not after fouling up a first contact and deliberate insubordination_ and _publicly undermining your authority._  
  
Seven didn’t respond. She was just standing there, staring at her Captain with cool blue eyes in her customary ridged stance. She inclined her head slightly, waiting for the tirade to continue. _Damn right it will continue. The nerve. Borg egotism and superiority and-_  
  
“Arrogance and a condescending attitude towards your superior officers are one thing in private, but behaving as if you own the ship, as if you own _me_ , in front of potential allies, potential enemies-?” Kathryn bit off her next words- she knew she was fuming. She was fighting the urge to pace, to throw something, to form some kind of concrete physical action to ground herself.

She could tell her tone was maybe too cold, maybe excessively cutting. _Maybe this is why you shouldn’t have a relationship with anyone on board Kathryn, maybe then you wouldn’t have this particular ‘joy’ mmmh?_

 _“_ Just what were you thinking?”  
  
“I was thinking; ‘you make poor command decisions when you are aroused’.”

 Sevens voices was modulated, calm. Almost inflectionless.  And if Kathryn didn’t know better, she would have thought it completely dispassionate. _But you know better, you know that’s the tone she uses when she’s plotting something. When she’s two steps ahead and waiting for you to find out you’re only just catching up._ This knowledge stoked her anger into a full blown rage. A cold, razors edge seemed to scrape the back of her spine, and she straightened taking a purposeful step towards her counterpart.  
  
“Excuse me.” She knew the effect she had on others. She knew she had the correct pitch of voice, honed in command school - perfected in this steaming-armpit of an excuse for a quadrant- could break the toughest opponents. _And bless her lofty, supercilious heart, Seven didn’t even flinch_. She didn’t respond either.  
  
Janeway finished her journey from around her desk, and stood about a foot away from Seven, her hands on her hips looking up at Seven, cold anger rolling off of her in tangible waves. “Explain yourself. Now.”

“Very well Captain.” Her voice was bordering on indulgent as she spoke, almost like a child having grown bored with recitation, “It is factual that when an individual’s attentions are diverted, in this case by elevated levels of-“  
  
“Enough.” Janeway knew her tongue was a weapon, and she sliced through Seven’s words as easily as a phaser through lead. “Don't play games with me. Not right now.”  
  
“Very well Kathryn.”  
  
That caught her attention and her emotions ratcheted up another notch.  
  
Seven continued, “Species 1532, a specimen of which you were just communicating with is harmless. They were disregarded for assimilation. They make poor drones; they are weak, unintelligent and quarrelsome. This is their first attempt at _inter-solar_  transportation.” The disdain in her voice was clear, “There is nothing to be gained from them, there is nothing you can provide them based on your Star Fleet guidelines. They do not merit your attentions.”

 

“You cannot override my command decisions in front of strange beings, in front of the crew-“  
  
“-You were in no danger Kathryn-”

“-when it’s clearly not the time or place for any of your haughty notions of superiority or willful negligence of-“

“I will repeat, Kathryn-“  
  
“You _will_ **shut up**.” Janeway had pushed herself into Sevens space, using her social weight like ballast to even out their height discrepancy. She was finished with this. _Finished_. She was livid. Her hands were clenched into fist, balled and trembling at her sides.  _I have never been tempted to strike someone I love. But so help me god…_

_“_ Agreeable. There is something I would rather be doing with my mouth. Specifically-“  
  
Janeway felt her breathing catch and her anger fastened onto this new, forbidden outlet. She interrupted Seven again.  
  
“This is wildly inappropriate. Did you – oh my god. You _wanted_ this?”

Her jaw went slack, eyes narrowing. If she was angry before, it was like a drop in the ocean compared to what she felt boiling on her event horizon.

Still, Seven was motionless.  And then with a slow nod of her head, Kathryn saw just what Seven was instigating. What Seven had been plotting and pushing her towards this since she had left Kathryn half-finished and aching this morning before their duty rotation began.

Her hand did fly then, and Seven caught her wrist, hauling her forward and pressing her hard against the nearest bulk head.  Kathryn felt the air leave her in a surprised grunt. She was reaching with her left hand to shove the woman off of her, when Seven took that hand too; pinning them both up against the wall. She was holding Kathryn at an awkward height, just high enough to be too high, and if Kathryn didn’t want to strain, she’d have to let her weight settle on the muscled thigh between her legs…

 

“Do you have any idea how erotic it is to watch you become absolutely incensed?” Seven‘s face was just inches from her own, her gaze intense and ravenous.

“Let go of me…” she was in a tailspin. Her body was responding, demanding Seven’s familiar touch, and it- it was intolerable, it was unprofessional, _it is making me so wet_..  Kathryn could feel her cheeks burning, matching the command-red stripe across her tunic.  
  
“Do you know, Captain? You are  focused, intense. Indomitable.” Seven pushed her knee against the wall as she simultaneously pulled Kathryn’s wrists further up, effectively pinning her in place.

“I wanted all of that directed at me. Not just you, my darling Kathryn, I wanted you as the Captain,” She released Kathryn’s wrists and slid her hands to her hips, pulling Kathryn along her braced thigh, creating delicious friction.

“Captain” A plea. She set her mouth against Kathryn’s throat, just above her pips and nipped at one of the straining tendons.

“Captain” A caress. Her hands settled on Kathryn’s ass, firmly grasping and rocking her against the wall and her own body.

Kathryn dug her fingers into Seven’s shoulders and latched on to the first thought that spiraled to the surface. _Give her your pips and let her fuck you senseless against any bulk head she wants and-._ No. She tried again. _Keep your pips… and beg her to fuck you senseless against_ this _bulk head?_ Better. _Mutual begging and fucking_? She could work with that. She was still angry, and she could work with that too.

“Seven.” She drew the blonds earlobe into her mouth, nipped at it, felt the reflexive tightening of fingers on her ass, and she growled, “I will take disciplinary actions.”

Seven _, insane, devious Seven_ , moaned, and lowered Kathryn until her feet were on the floor, but kept their legs interlocked. “I would expect nothing less,” Her hands skipped up the redheads back, over ribs and deliberately weighed Kathryn’s breasts in her palms through the rough fabric of ‘fleet issued tunic, “from a Captain of your caliber.”

 

Janeway was burning up. She could think of a thousand different ways to have Seven, for Seven to have her and the want was warring with her twin desire to punish seven for her conduct. To reprimand her for her staggering violation of protocol and her calculated plan to embarrass – _enrage-_ her and force this interaction.  
  
“What I could do to you...” She whispered in a fair imitation of her command voice, which she’d never used while raking her finger nails down someone’s back and grinding her hips into them. She pushed her fingers though Seven’s severe French twist and pulled her head down to her own.  
  
The kiss was just as bruising, forceful and as hot as she had expected it to be. She had never punished someone with a kiss, had never used her tongue as a weapon _like that_ … But Sevens enthusiastic sounds of approval eliminated any trace of her doubt. Swallowing another one of Sevens desperate moans she broke away, resting her forehead against her partner’s.

“ You are patronizing, demeaning and altogether too calculating for your own good.”

Seven blinked slowly, a tentative smile playing at the corners of her mouth. “Yes, Captain.”

 _Oh, I love you._ She kissed her again taking her face in her hands, trying to get that notion across; That despite this anger, the headspace that Seven was pushing them towards, she absolutely adored her. Then she replaced her hands almost delicately upon Seven's shoulders.

“Would you like me to fuck you?”  
“Yes, Captain.”  
“Would you like me to make you scream, just for me? For your _Captain_?” she purred against Seven’s neck and admired the feeling of her lovers’ muscles twitching under her fingertips. “Maybe test the sound proofing in this room- give the bridge a show?”

“Yes,” Seven sucked her breath in sharply through her teeth, “Yes, Captain.”

“Well,” she said lazily, flippantly tapping her fingers against the material of Seven’s biosuit, “That’s a shame.”  She stilled her fingers and pressed firmly down with both hands, “On your knees Crewman.”

Kathryn watched the surprise and lust flair in Seven’s eyes as she sank down to the carpeted floor. She’d kept her hands on Kathryn’s hips though.   _Convenient_.

“This is not about what _you_ would like. Unbutton my pants.” She had no sooner said the words than eager fingers were carrying out the order. The feeling of power was heady and she settled her hands against the cool metal behind her for stability. _Oh Katie, what did you do to deserve this woman?_

She looked down at Seven who was flushed and breathing heavily with her fingers curled around her belt loops.

“Can you follow simple orders, Crewman?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“Take my pants off.”

Seven did so, lowering her trousers down, and easing her out of her boots, taking one leg gingerly out of the confines of her pant leg, then the other. In their haste to report to duty this morning, Kathryn hadn’t remembered to put her underwear back on, and it occurred to her, that maybe Seven had planned that too. _Devil woman._ A renewed wave of anger spiked with desire fueled her next words.

“Now, listen carefully. I want you to put your mouth on me. I want you to use your lips, your teeth your tongue. I want you to eat me, to fuck me. And while you’re doing that, I want you to take one of your hands, and touch yourself over your clothes. I want you to imagine it’s my hand,” she took a steadying breath then concluded in as deadly a tone as she could muster, “And don’t you dare come.”

 Seven, it turned out could follow orders. Could follow orders so well that Kathryn’s knees trembled after a few skillful executions, and her hands splayed on the bulkhead scrambling for purchase. She raked one them through Seven's thick golden tresses and pulled her face even tighter against her swollen sex. She couldn’t remember ever treating Seven like this, ever riding her mouth with this kind of force, and the sounds Seven was making against her wet flesh were bordering on obscene.

“Captain,” Seven said her lips trembling as she pulled away. She said her rank like it was her name, and Kathryn felt trapped in her skin, just waiting for the release she knew that beautiful mouth was going to give her. “Captian, my fingers- inside you. May I-“

  
“You had better.”

Her head slammed back against the wall and she hooked a leg up around one of Seven's shoulders. Kathryn knew Seven could take the extra weight, knew that she herself was just this edge of madness as two of Sevens fingers slid into her, forcefully with no preamble. Her head scrubbed the polished metal behind her.

“Yes, Seven…Yes, just like _\- that_.”  
She could hear their breathing and the liquid sound of Sevens fingers pumping into her echoing around the small room. _This should not be happening, and that has me so wound up. Wound right around her fingers._ She tightened her hold in Seven's hair and didn’t attempt curtail the erratic jerk of her hips as Seven expertly worried her clit between lips and tongue and teeth, just as instructed.  The counterpoint of fingers, the deliberate, practiced curl against Kathryn’s G-spot was making her see stars behind her closed eyelids.

She knew she didn’t have much left to give, before Seven sent her over the edge, so she drew in a breath. She pitched her voice low, filled it with as much honey, as much whisky and smoke she could muster.

“I ordered you to fuck me. Is this it?”

The feral sound Seven made shot right into her nerve endings, lit her up like a plasma fire, and if Seven had been holding back before, she wasn’t now. One hand in her _, so fucking deep in her_ , and the other clamped down on her ass, holding her still and giving no quarter. _I’m not making it to the alpha quadrant. She’ll kill me. She’ll eat me alive._

Through the pleasure that was about to overwhelm her she heard Seven choke out, “May I come with you- _Kathryn, please_?”

 

_Oh, my darling girl_

“Yes.” Kathryn sobbed, and put her free hand over her mouth to stifle whatever god awful sound she knew was about to stream forth next. She let the wall and Seven's shoulder take her full weight, let her self go... And she was gone.  
  
She came to in Seven’ s lap, cradled and safe, to hear Seven laughing _. Seven’s laughing?_ It was an enchanting, supremely satisfied chuckle and Kathryn found she didn’t have it in her to chastise her. _Hell, I can hardly blink._

“Kathryn?”

A pause.  
_...oh, that’s me…_ “Yes, love?”

“You have never been with someone like this on duty?”  
“No, it's not what- oh… You tricked me. Twice.”  
  
Seven littered her face with kisses, smiling, rocking her slightly as she spoke, “You make poor command decisions while aroused. Though, in this case, I am biased that this was not, in fact, a poor choice.”

“Seven, when I can feel my toes again, I’m going to... I don’t know what I’m going to do. Scold you. I’ll scold you soundly.” She felt giddy and foolish, and more than a little light headed.

“I look forward to it. Now. How shall we proceed?”  
  
“Captain's prerogative? Site to site transport. Captain's quarters”  
“Acceptable.” Seven kissed her serenely on the tip of her nose. “I love you Kathryn.”  
“Mhmm”. Kathryn mumbled happily as the shimmer of transport took them away.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take some ideas I had for one shots/pwps and make them a little more interesting by setting them loosely in my *Rituals* cannon. I think there isn't enough established J/7 out there- if you have a few ideas/scenarios you've been wanting to see, maybe suggest them in the comments? :)


End file.
